Various sounds can be heard when a vehicle is started. For example, when the vehicle has been shut off overnight, fluids, such as oil, can drain out of various lines and components of the vehicle, which then fill with air. When the vehicle is started in the morning, an oil pump begins to pump oil back through various lines and expels the air. As the air is being expelled from the oil pump, a component inside the oil pump can vibrate which creates sound.